


A Single Kiss

by Dillian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Freeform very very freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/pseuds/Dillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am seriously writer's blocked right now, which kind of sucks.  Although I don't know that I can do much fandom-wise before I rewatch CACW, preferably lots and lots of times, anyway.  There is a lot there, all the stuff about Tony and Cap's relationship that led up to the split, and about what's been happening to Tony internally, since Avengers, AoU.  I've got a longer CACW fic on here, that's kind of stalled, maybe until the film comes out on DVD.  This is the short one.  It's based on a simple question:  What would happen if Spidey kissed Tony?  And it's based on my head-canon, that after CACW, Tony is going to do whatever the hell he can, to change how the Accords are implemented.  I kind of see him getting really involved with politics, maybe trying to get someone elected President, who would replace Thaddeus Ross as Secretary of State, or trying to sway some other governments to change their votes on the Accords.  I also see him going to a really dark place, because this kind of picky-picky small stuff just isn't in his character at all, and because who does he have right now that he can trust?  That's why I want him growing closer to Peter, and that's where this story came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Kiss

_**The Avengers** _ **,** _**Iron Man** _ **,** _**Captain America** _ **, and** _**Spider-Man** _ **, and all situations and characters thereof, belong strictly and solely to Marvel Comics. This is a fan-work, meant for enjoyment only, and not for any material profit.**

Phone in one hand, glass of booze in the other: Yeah, this is Tony Stark, just like he's been every other time that Peter's been over here. Same usual blah-blah-blah to somebody or other, on the other end of the line. “$100,000... It's got to be a firm commitment... Get it in writing, or no deal,” he's going on and on like this, it's part of some plan or another, which will supposedly fix the Sovokia Accords.

Can they be fixed? Good question. There are times when it's kind of good, being the designated “kid” on the team, because you don't have to worry about that stuff. What does Peter have to worry about? Stop the bad guys, and next time don't let himself get trapped under falling Ant Men. Easy-peasy, lemon squeezie.

Tony hangs up, takes another drink out of the glass which probably hasn't been out of his hand all day. And he probably hasn't been outside all day, or down in his workroom. It's like nothing matters to him anymore, except for changing the Accords, and it's not natural, this isn't how Tony Stark is supposed to be.

Peter goes over. He takes the glass. “You don't need that.”

Sometimes it's weird, thinking about how funny Tony was, the one time when he visited the apartment, because these days, it's like there's none of it left. He's not funny at all, and he doesn't seem to be having any fun anymore either. But he'll still try ...a little bit. “Who died and left you in charge of my drinking, Underoos?”

Glass goes in the kitchen. Peter opens the dishwasher, goes to put it in there.

Tony's right in there with him. He grabs another glass, pulls out the decanter. “What is it you kids say, I'm a grown-ass man...”

_And I can do what I want_... Only he can't, it's wrong, it's not good for him, and if nobody else is going to take the trouble to wake him up, and get him back to being Tony again, then apparently it's up to “Underoos” to do it.

(AKA, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.)

Grab the decanter from him, reach for the glass... Hand was supposed to touch cold glass, but it touches warm Tony instead. – Peter Parker's hand, on top of Tony Stark's hand. How is this even really happening? – His skin is so soft.

This isn't how it's supposed to go, just, no, no, no, not like this, not at all. But it keeps on happening. Take the glass... His hand is shaking. Weird.

Tony's voice sounds different, it sounds more ...awake? Is that it? Nervous, maybe that's it, it definitely sounds more nervous. “You're way too close, Spiderling,” he says.

Yeah, he's too close all right. Glass on the counter, decanter... not in Tony's hand. Where did it go? He should look, shouldn't he? But he doesn't, he just stands there, and he's _way too close_ to Tony Stark. And he doesn't move away. At all.

Peter's voice... It's shaking too, like he's excited, because of... what? “What do you think is going to happen?” he asks.

“Something that shouldn't happen,” says Tony. “Something like... I don't know, I almost got you killed that time at the airport.”

“My choice,” Peter says. “I'm the one that decided to be there.”

“Yeah, but I'm the grown-up.” Tony's arm is around Peter's waist, and suddenly their bodies are... Oh Jesus, so close. Suddenly he feels Tony, his muscles are hard, and... And they're not all that's hard, and he should be... He should be scared, or upset, or... something? But all he feels is excited. “Get out of here, kid.” Tony's voice is uneven.

“Or what?” says Peter.

Tony's voice is still uneven, and rough, very rough. “Don't play dumb, kid, you know what.”

_Yeah, he does know._

“Maybe that's what I want,” he says. “I want you and me, together, right now.”

Just for a second, he thinks it's going to work. There's a light in Tony's eyes suddenly, this hot kind of light, and when he talks, he sounds different. “Yeah, I know.” Just for a second or two, it's like it could work, he pulls Peter very close, and their mouths touch, and it's good. Then he pulls back, fast. “You know me,” he says. “Bad habit, I always have to have an affair with all of my co-stars. It's just too bad I didn't meet you back when I was a little kid too, only what were you then, Underoos, a fetus? Or not even that?”

He's talking too much, but at least he's talking, that's good, right?

“Don't shut me out, Tony,” Peter says.

Yeah, it is good. Tony looks at Peter, and it's like he really sees him, which is a huge improvement over how he has been lately. “Okay, I'll make you a deal. You want to talk to me so bad? I'll talk to you ...once in a while ...if you never do _that_ , anymore, ever.”

Great. Also awesome, also very good. “And we go to the workroom together sometimes?”

Tony lifts one eyebrow. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. been talking to you?”

“No,” says Peter, “I'm smart. Dust on all the half-finished projects; I sort of figured it out for myself.”

Little smile playing around Tony's face now. “Fine, okay.”

“And we work on some stuff together?”

“If you insist,” Tony says, “but only if you never, ever, do... _you know_ , ever again, period, end of conversation.”

“Okay.” Peter gives Tony an innocent Underoos-kid smile, and he wonders how long he'll have to wait before he does... _you know_ again. A long time? Maybe? Good thing about being a “kid,” is you can afford to be patient.

 


End file.
